pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY086: A Legendary Photo Op!
is the 38th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. Synopsis Ash and his friends meet up with their friend Trevor again and his newly evolved Charmeleon. Trevor plans on taking a picture of Moltres to complete his set of legendary bird pictures. While traveling through the volcanic mountain, Team Rocket shows up and steals Pikachu. When Moltres appears, it attacks. Team Rocket is blasted off again and now the gang has to deal Moltres, who goes on a rampage. Ash's Fletchinder defends its Trainer and his friends and as a result, it evolved into Talonflame but it got injured in battle. Can Ash saves his newly evolved Pokémon before it falls to the volcano and will Moltres calm down? Episode Plot As the heroes continue towards Anistar City, they come at the foot of Mt. Molteau, a volcano, from which smoke comes out. Suddenly, the heroes encounter a Charmeleon. Pikachu and Dedenne run to it, but nearly get burned by its Flamethrower attack. From a bush, Trevor appears, looking for Charmeleon, but gets hit by its Flamethrower. Trevor greets them, but tries to subdue Charmeleon. Thinking Charmeleon wants to battle, Ash sends Fletchinder. Charmeleon starts with Fire Spin, but Fletchinder flies up, dodging the attack. Charmeleon uses Flamethrower, but Fletchinder repels the attack with Steel Wing and uses Flame Charge, hitting Charmeleon. Charmeleon uses Dragon Claw, but misses Fletchinder. Charmeleon uses Flamethrower, but Fletchinder flies up and defeats Charmeleon with Steel Wing. Charmeleon, despite being defeated, has calmed down and is not in a bad mood. The heroes hear Trevor, since the Summer Camp, has managed to train Charmeleon well, earning himself the Bug Badge from Viola. Trevor sees Tierno was right, for Serena looks lovely after changing her appearance. Trevor asks did they come to find Moltres. Serena and Bonnie wonder about Moltres, so Clemont explains Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos are three Legendary Birds, which are extremely hard to find. Trevor admits he has discovered Moltres living in Mt. Molteau, thinking he has to take a picture of it, as he does for all other Pokémon for his photo collection. Trevor shows he managed to take a picture of Articuno and Zapdos. He also shows some Scatterbug, showing it is amazing to notice they have different lengths of their feelers. He also shows a Whiscash with straight whiskers and a Golem with different color pattern. The heroes see Trevor has traveled far to take photos of these Pokémon and decide to accompany him to find Moltres. Team Rocket observes the situation, thinking they have to catch Moltres first and then Pikachu to raise their reputation with the boss. Trevor shows them a blurred photo of a Moltres. Bonnie asks how can Trevor be certain that is Moltres and is told no Pokémon has wings shaped like that Moltres, which has been seen on Mt. Molteau before. He thinks the rock in the photo is their only clue where to find Moltres. Clemont's eyeglasses flash, as he shows a machine he recently invented. He places the photo inside the machine, which will show them where the rock lies. As the machine searches, the heroes follow the machine, while Team Rocket spies on them to follow as well. As Clemont's machine searches the rock, Trevor descends down, taking pictures of a Crustle and a Butterfree. While Trevor is taking the pictures, Team Rocket sneaks by and follows the machine. The machine stops at a crater and finds the corresponding rock from the picture. Team Rocket thinks the sound is actually an alarm and bash it, causing the machine to explode. The heroes go to the machine, seeing it broken. However, the machine starts chasing them before falling into the lava crater. The heroes sit down, but Pikachu gets captured by Team Rocket. Team Rocket admits they followed the heroes to go after Moltres, but since their foes took too long to find it, they decided to catch Pikachu instead. Ash sends Fletchinder, while Team Rocket sends Gourgeist and Inkay, who attacks with Shadow Ball and Psybeam, but Fletchinder dodges them. Trevor is amazed by Gourgeist's size and takes pictures of her. Serena reminds him it is not the time to do such things, so Trevor sends Charmeleon to use Flamethrower, but got countered by Inkay's Psybeam. Gourgeist and Inkay repeat their attacks, but Fletchinder repeatly dodges the attacks. A rock falls into the crater, as everyone hears strange sounds. The lava raises up, as Moltres appears. Trevor remembers Moltres supposedly rests in magma to rest and conserve its energy. Trevor is amazed and takes pictures of Moltres. Team Rocket has Gourgeist and Inkay attack Moltres instead, wanting to catch it. However, Moltres repels the attacks and uses Flamethrower, it blasts Team Rocket off again. Pikachu's cage starts falling down, so Fletchinder uses Steel Wing to break the cage to free him. However, Moltres uses Flamethrower; the heroes hide behind the rocks, for Moltres thinks they are Team Rocket's allies. Ash sends Frogadier, who uses Water Pulse, but the attack evaporates, due to Moltres' heat. Charmeleon uses Flamethrower, hitting Moltres, who retaliates with the same attack. Fletchinder flies up, but gets hit by Moltres' Flamethrower. Ash tries to reach Fletchinder, but is stopped by Trevor. Moltres turns to them and uses Flamethrower. Fletchinder sees this and flew as fast it could to get to them. As Fletchinder pushes on, it begins to glow and protects Ash and co. from the Flamethrower. Its wings and head get bigger and starts to change colors. As the light shakes off, Fletchinder becomes Talonflame. Ash is happy to see this and Talonflame speeds up and hits Moltres with a newly learned Brave Bird. Talonflame chases Moltres, dodging its Flamethrower attacks and hits it with another Brave Bird. Talonflame is hit by Moltres' Fire Blast and falls down, but Ash descends down and jumps, catching Talonflame. Frogadier releases its Frubbles and wraps Ash and Talonflame before they fall into the crater. Both Serena and Pikachu scold Ash, for that was a reckless attempt. Ash thanks Talonflame for saving them all. Moltres, seeing they aren't its enemies, flies away. Trevor is glad, for he has the picture of Moltres. Ash praises Talonflame, so Trevor takes a picture of their pose. Debuts Pokémon *Ash's Talonflame *Trevor's Charmeleon Quotes : "There's no doubt about it. That's one legendary Flamethrower." - James : "Why don't you write yourself a fan letter?!" - Jessie : "Who would've thought that grabbing Pikachu was our second choice?" - Meowth Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Moltres (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?": Charmeleon (US) *This episode aired in Canada earlier than the US. *Similar to "Freeze Frame", Todd Snap, like Trevor, travels with the heroes into the harsh climate to take a picture of the Legendary Bird of Kanto, Articuno. Gallery Ash and his friends meeting Trevor again XY086 2.png Charmeleon trying to stop Fletchinder's Flame Charge XY086 3.png Fletchinder gives the finishing blow to Charmeleon XY086 4.png Ash talking to Trevor about their first meeting XY086 5.png Trevor saying that Serena looks nice XY086 6.png Trevor shows his photos that he has made XY086 7.png Clemont showing his new machine XY086 8.png Moltres' shadow appears in the flames XY086 9.png Trevor wants to take a picture of Crustle XY086 10.png The machine explodes while Team Rocket was around XY086 11.png Moltres appears XY086 12.png Moltres attacking Team Rocket XY086 13.png Moltres attacks Ash, Pikachu and Fletchinder XY086 14.png Fletchinder is almost defeated by Moltres XY086 15.png Ash wants to help Fletchinder but his Pokémon and Trevor stop him XY086 16.png Flamethrower coming towards Ash, Trevor and his Pokémon XY086 17.png The heroes see Fletchinder evolve XY086 18.png Fletchinder has evolved into Talonflame XY086 19.png Talonflame battles Moltres XY086 20.png Ash trying to catch Talonflame XY086 21.png Frogadier saves Ash and Talonflame from falling into the lava XY086 22.png Ash's friends and his Pokémon calling Ash crazy for what he has done XY086 23.png Moltres flies away XY086 24.png Ash and Talonflame giving each other a high five }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Trevor Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūta Murano Category:Episodes directed by Yasuo Iwamoto Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara